The way to Lisa's Heart
by JessicaFelton
Summary: It's Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts and he's getting tired of the same old Slytherin girls. But noone catches his eye except for the beautiful Ravenclaw Lisa Turpin. Please r/r
1. The first night

*A/N This is my first real fanfic so don't flame me too bad! hehehe. This is gonna be kinda  
different bcuz I'm using someone different to be with Draco, hehe. Peace!*  
  
Disclaimer: These characters, etc. are NOT mine, they are J.K. Rowling's, everything.   
Don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco looked out at everyone in the Slytherin common room. 'Why don't we have any pretty   
Slytherin girls for a change. Guess I'll have to wait til next years sorting. Uh! a whole   
year!' Tonight had been the sorting ceremony and still no pretty Slythering girls.   
  
"Hey Draco!" said Pansy.  
  
"Can you be without me for at least 5 seconds?!? Gosh you are so annoying!" Draco yelled at   
her. He left and went up to his room. He told off Crabbe and Goyle and now they weren't   
around him anymore, thankfully. 'Is there anyone out there that's right for me?' he thought.  
He closed his eyes and soon feel asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa was in the Ravenclaw common room talking to Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil. They   
were rating boys as usual. Lisa loved it. It wan't the rating boys part, it was the part  
where she got to spend some time with the girls. Lisa was tall, skinny, had golden blonde   
hair that went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, lusicious lips, pool blue eyes,  
and a perfect nose. She looked like a model. But what everyone liked about her was that she  
was smarter than even Hermione Granger, she was super sweet, she would talk to and help out  
anyone, plus she could find at least one good thing about every single person.   
  
"Ok, so what about... hmm... Justin Finch-Fletchy?" asked Mandy with a grin.  
  
"Six." said Padma  
  
"Seven, he isn't cute, but he's funny." replied Lisa. "Ok, how about Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Three, he's poor." said Padma.  
  
"But he is cute, I'll give him Six." Mandy replied.  
  
"Ugh you guys, I can't believe you two!" Lisa said throwing pillows at them. "You're   
supposed to look at a person's heart, not how much money, ot how cute they are! I give him  
a Nine."  
  
"Someone has a crush... hmmm." said Padma with a smirk.  
  
"You guys kill me! Besides, I like someone else anyway. And you'll never ever find out!"  
Lisa replied running into their room.   
  
The three of them giggled and spent the rest of the time before bed having a great pillow  
fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up early that morning and quickly got dressed. It was Saturday and classes   
wouldn't start until Monday so he had two whole days to think about who would be his  
girlfriend this year. He walked down to the Great hall for breakfast. He sat down away from  
Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. He finally had some peace. He looked at the Hufflepuff table.  
The only remotely cute one was Susan Bones. But he'd never date a Hufflepuff. He looked  
at the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Hmm.. there's Ginny Weasley, but she's too poor. Lavender Brown, no. Parvati Patil, never.  
Nope Gryffindorks won't do. Ravenclaws! Of course. They have the prettiest girls anyway.'  
he thought.   
  
He looked over there. 'Yes a lot of hot girls. but who to pick. Oh well, I'll think about   
it later.' He started to eat and put all thoughts of girls out of his mind and began to  
think about Quidditch since he was the Captain after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A/N Ok sorry this is soo short, but it's a start. Please don't flame, only constructive   
criticisms only please. I'll try to add more tomorrow.* 


	2. Saturday Morning

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa got up from the breakfast table talking to one of the new   
Ravenclaws. She was explaining how the classes went etc. When the   
girl had left Lisa walked around looking for anyone else to talk to.  
The only person she saw was Draco Malfoy. She cringed. She didn't   
really like him that well. 'I might as well go and talk to him since  
apparently we both have nothing else to do.' She thought as she   
waved and walked over to him. He smiled and waved back. 'How strange  
of him to wave.' she thought.  
  
"Uh, hello Draco, how was your summer?" she asked.  
  
"It was kinda boring. I had a little trouble with the homework, but  
of course it didn't take me but two weeks to finish." he replied   
with a smirk.  
  
"Wow, that's great." she said, thinking 'I finished mine in a few  
days.' They nodded and smiled.  
  
"So how was your summer, Lisa?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, I'm on the Surrey wizard swim team and I spent most of the   
time in the pool, I also hung out with Mandy and Padma." she replied  
casually.  
  
"Well, I'd better go." said Draco.  
  
"Me too, bye." she said scurrying away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked up to the commong room. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why  
didn't I think of it before? Lisa is the prettiest, smartest, most  
popular girl in school. Plus she is so nice. Epecially to me.' He   
walked into the Slytherin common room thinking of ways to get her  
to like him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa walked back up to the Ravenclaw common room. When she entered   
she walked over to where Padma and Mandy were sitting.  
  
"Guess who I just talked to?" Lisa said.  
  
"Who?" asked Padma and Mandy simultaniouly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."   
  
"Huh?" said Mandy disbelievingly.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh, Is that who you 'like'?" asked Padma.  
  
"NO! It's just he was there and he looked lonely and so I went up  
to him and started talking to him. Not even for five minutes." Lisa  
exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, but who do you?" asked Mandy.  
  
"Ok, ok, I like, Dean Thomas." Lisa said in a hushed voice.  
  
"No! nuh uh! You don't!" said Padma punching Lisa in the arm softly.  
  
"But I do!" Lisa replied.  
  
Lisa got up with Padma and Mandy following close by, plotting ways   
to get them two together to their bedroom.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco lay on his bed thinking of Lisa. 'I promised myself I would   
never date outside my house. But this is different. She's a Ravenclaw  
and that's just as good.  
  
He got up and walked into the common room. He went over to Blaise.  
  
"Hey Draco! Whatsup?" said Blaise putting down the book she was   
reading. They went out for half of 5th year. She wasn't that bad  
actually. She had sleek, shiny, plum red hair that went to her   
shoulders. She had pale skin and green cat eyes. She was also pretty.  
  
"Not much Blaise, um can you do me a favor?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, Draco, anything." she smiled.  
  
"Well, Blaise, I need your help with something..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A/N I know it's getting cheesy, but oh well. I'm just a chessy kind  
of person! hehehe! Peace!* 


	3. A little later but still Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, so don't  
sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you need my help with?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Well, see, there's this girl..." Draco started.  
  
Blaise cut off "Oooh how interesting... go on!"  
  
"Well you see, she's a Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin..."  
  
Blaise dropped her book. "Lisa? But I thought you said you'd NEVER   
date outside your house..."  
  
"I know, I know, but well, I'm getting tired of the same old   
Slytherin girls, ya know?"  
  
Blaise shook her head. "Hmmm. Well, let's see. I know she has a thing  
for Dean Thomas, but that can be changed..."  
  
"Dean!? Are you serious? I might as well just give   
up!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Blaise glared at him. "Do you want my help or not?"  
  
"Sure but..."  
  
Blaise cut him off. "Then just shutup. Hmmm. Let's see. Maybe you   
could, I dunno, send her flowers anoynomously or candy. Both! That's  
it, Draco! Send her gifts!"  
  
"Gifts?"  
  
Blaise grinned at him. "You're rich, you can afford it."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"But???"  
  
"What if it doesn't work?" he asked.  
  
"It will work. Trust me. Have I ever let you down?" He opened his   
mouth. She held up her hand and said "Don't answer that." before he  
could answer.  
  
"Thanks!"   
  
"Don't mention it." Blaise called as Draco ran off to his bedroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Saturday afternoon. They wouldn't be starting classes until  
Tuesday, thank goodness. Lisa had decided to take a walk and see  
if maybe she could find Dean and maybe have a chance to talk to him.  
  
Dean was sitting outside near the fountain. Lisa smiled to herself  
and proceeded to walk toward him and sit down. "Hello, Dean!" she  
said grinning.  
  
Dean smiled back. "Hey, Lisa. Whatsup?"  
  
"Not too much. I'm just bored." she replied.  
  
"Hey, where's your other halves?" he asked with sort of a laugh.  
  
Lisa shook her head and laughed with him. "You're silly, Dean.   
Anyways, they're upstairs finishing their summer homework."  
  
Dean laughed. "It's hard to see just one part of the three-headed  
monster."  
  
"Hey! So how was your summer?" Lisa asked.  
  
"It was pretty good. Yours?  
  
"The same."  
  
Dean stood up. "Anyways, to be honest, I have to finish my summer  
homework. Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye!" Lisa called after him.   
  
After a few moments, she decided to go back upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat up in his bedroom deciding what he could purchase for Lisa.  
'I heard she loves Chocolate Frogs.' he thought to himself.   
  
He got up out of his chair and went to get the delivery form. He   
decided to order her the largest package of chocolate frogs they  
had. He grabbed the money and enclosed a note that would be sent  
along with the chocolate frogs.  
  
It said:  
  
To someone who I think is very special. Maybe one day we will be  
together.   
  
Love,  
Somebody unexpected, but who loves you dearly.  
  
Draco never had been good at writing notes, but it really didn't  
matter. He got his owl and sent the package.  
  
With any luck, it would be delivered to Lisa at 4 pm on Friday. But  
he didn't think he could hold out. "I hope..." he said silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A/N Getting cheesier, but that's ok!* 


	4. Midnight Meeting

*A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for the review I have read so far!   
I promise not to accuse you of coping or nething hehehe. Thankfully,  
I'm able to upload this story now! I thought it would take forever!  
Please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to J.K. Rowling, they  
aren't mine.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Lisa walked up to her room alone. She still had two  
more days until classes. 'Well, it might be nice to start back up  
into the swing of things again.' she thought walking into the common  
room.  
  
"Lisa!" Padma called her over. Lisa walked over to the fireplace,   
where Terry, Padma, and Mandy were all sitting.  
  
"Hey guys, whatsup?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Well, we have a Hogsmeade trip in two weeks... Did you hear?" Terry  
replied.  
  
"Cool. I didn't hear. Did I tell you I talked to Dean today?" Lisa   
asked.  
  
Padma squeled. "Really?"  
  
"Nuh uh! You're lying." Mandy said.  
  
"Uh, did I miss something?" Terry cut in.  
  
The three girls looked at him. Then they looked at each other and   
started giggling. "Come on, let's go to bed." Lisa said still   
laughing.  
  
They left for bed leaving a very puzzeled Terry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was midnight. Draco waited for the rest of the prefects to leave  
before going to the prefects bathroom to take a nice long bath.   
It wasn't that he needed to sneak in anymore since he was a prefect  
he just needed to think tonight.  
  
Finally, he left and went to the bathroom.   
  
He was happy to find that nobody was in there. He was also happy that  
this was a coed bathroom so anything cool happen.  
  
He started the water running and undressed. He put in some bubbles   
and got in.  
  
He closed his eyes and enjoyed the bath for a little while.  
  
His thoughts started to fill with Lisa.  
  
'What if she doesn't like me? She'll have to of course. I'm hot. But  
so is she. But ugh! Malfoy, get a hold of yourself!'  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa slyly got up out of bed at about midnight. She needed time to  
think. She left the common room and headed straight for the prefects  
bathroom. When she got there she opened the door to find none other   
but Draco Malfoy there.  
  
He was so stunned he jumped up.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she yelled as she slapped her hand under her eyes.  
  
Draco gained control of himself and sat back down in the tub.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she yelled.  
  
"Prefects bathroom, sue me." he said.  
  
"I might." she replied with a slight smile.  
  
"It IS coed. Remember?" he drawled.  
  
"Well, then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I joined you." she said.  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'm just kidding, lighten up. But you were probably getting   
excited." She said smiling.  
  
"Ha! Whatever." Draco said standing up.  
  
Lisa eyes were wide. "Obviously, you have no modesty."  
  
Draco was laughing. "I really don't care. You have no problem with  
a little nudity do you?"  
  
"No. Actually I don't."  
  
Draco had an idea. He got back into the tub.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm really not finished with my bath and since you're fine   
with this, you shouldn't mind joining me." he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Ok. I'm up for that. I mean if you can handle it." she said  
  
"Oh I can handle it." he glared sexily at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A/N Can someone tell me how far is to far for PG-13. Anyways, the   
rating is prolly about to go up. Not way up. I mean it's not gonna be   
smutty or anything.* 


	5. The Bath

A/N-Ok, so this is where the fic REALLY turns around. Thanks  
for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now... The song is called Love  
at first Site by Kylie Minouge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa smiled and began to undress. Draco closed his eyes while she did   
this. "Oh... a gentleman." she said stepping into the bath.  
  
"I just thought you might like you privacy..." Draco said trying to  
sound as casual as possible. Lisa laughed at this. Draco turned on   
the radio.  
  
"What is THIS music?" Lisa asked.  
  
"It's a muggle station. Do you now like it?" Draco asked.  
  
"I like it... It's just different. But I definatly like it." she   
replied with a slight smile.  
  
*AND EVERYTHING WENT FROM WRONG TO RIGHT AND THE STARS CAME OUT AND  
FILLED UP THE SKY, IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SITE...*  
  
"This really is a good song..." Draco drawled.  
  
"Are you trying to imply something?" Lisa said swimming over to him.  
  
Draco cleared his throat and moved away a little. "I really do like   
this tub. It's kinda like a pool/hot tub kinda thing you know."  
  
Lisa sighed. "Yeah I guess. It's kinda big. Not as big as my pool   
but..."  
  
Draco jumped slightly. "Olympic size?" he asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"With two diving boards and a slide?"  
  
"Yes... why?"  
  
"Cuz that is exactly like my pool."  
  
"Well that's cool, I guess." Lisa said crossing her arms.  
  
*BABY WHEN I HEARD YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME I KNEW WE WERE MEANT TO BE  
AS ONE...*  
  
"This song is perfect for us." Lisa said. All of her feelings for   
Dean suddenly vanished.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"You should know..." Lisa said again swimming over to him.  
  
"Don't worry, I do know what you mean." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
*AND EVERYTHING WENT FROM WRONG TO RIGHT AND THE STARS CAME OUT AND  
FILLED UP THE SKY, IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SITE...*  
  
Draco kissed her passionatly. Lisa was shocked at first but then   
kissed him back.  
  
It was perfect.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-What did ya'll think of that? Any ideas??? I thought it was !!! 


	6. The Encounter

A/N- Just please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not writing it 50 times! Check it out on the first   
chpater.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa sneaked back into her room at exactly 2:35 am. She got into her  
pjs and just when she got into bed she heard a voice say, "Now where  
have you been?" It was Mandy's.  
  
"Uh, nowhere. I was just taking a bath in the prefects bathroom."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you happen to run into anyone in there?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because everyone knows that Draco takes a midnight bath every night."  
  
"Really, I didn't know that."  
  
"Well, was he in there?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Lisa, I know when you're lying to me; you're eye   
twitches."  
  
"Ok, ok, he WAS in there."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did anything happen?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Lisa..."  
  
"Ok, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Padma."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We took a bath together."  
  
"No way! What about Dean?"  
  
"Dean? Dean who?"  
  
"Lisa!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but he's so yesterday's news."  
  
"I can't believe you, Lisa."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, I bet." Mandy turned over and went to sleep.  
  
"Mandy!" Lisa said, but she didn't answer.  
  
'Great, just great.' Lisa thought as she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco entered into his room. He really didn't know what to do. 'Maybe  
she doesn't like me; maybe she was just trying to prove something.'  
  
He closed his eyes and tryed to sleep, but it was hard. His thoughts  
kept filling of Lisa. He couldn't help himself. She was his deepest   
desire.  
  
'I hope...' he thought as he finally went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa woke up the next morning to a strong smell of yummyness coming   
from the great hall. It was Sunday. She thought about last night and  
smiled. Mandy was already up. Mandy walked into the room in her  
pjs and just glared at Lisa.  
  
"What?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why are you so mad at me?"  
  
"I dunno. I just don't like the fact that you're seeing Draco now."  
  
"I'm not seeing Draco! It was one bath! It meant nothing!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"But how can it not mean anything."  
  
"OK, it did mean something. But I just don't want you to be mad at me."  
  
"I'll think about it." Mandy turned and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up and immediatly got out of bed. He hurried and got ready.  
He was hoping for a chance to talk to Lisa. When he got to the Great  
Hall, the only ones that were there were a couple of Hufflepuffs.  
  
He sat down and began to eat. 'So much for getting a chance to talk  
to Lisa.' he thought getting a sip of juice.  
  
About 10 minutes later Lisa came down looking more fantastic than   
ever. Except that she had a gloomy look on her face. 'I wonder what's  
wrong.' he thought. Lisa looked up and saw him staring at her. She  
smiled. He smiled back.  
  
She got up and went over to him. She layed a note down before him and  
just as quickly as she came she turned on one foot and went back to  
the Ravenclaw table and sat beside Terry Boot.  
  
Draco slowly opened the note. It said:  
  
Draco,  
Meet me in the prefects bathroom tonight at midnight. Be fully   
clothed.  
  
Lisa  
  
Draco smiled at the note. Maybe there was hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Please review! 


	7. 2nd Midnight Meeting

A/N- Will somebody please review? :)  
  
Disclaimer: First chapter has it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked into the prefects bathroom at midnight. He saw that Lisa  
was already there, sitting on the counter. She walked over to him and  
put her arms around him. She longed for him to kiss her. After a few   
seconds, he did. After a few moments she pulled away.  
  
"Draco, I have to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Last night. Um, did you feel like? Damn it! That there was something,  
you know, going on, I mean. Shit! Like..."  
  
Draco cut in. "Yeah, definatly."  
  
"Really?" she smiled.  
  
"Of course. I've liked you for a long time."  
  
"Really?" She sighed. "I did like Dean. But then, well, I dunno. The thing  
is Draco, I like you. A lot. I haven't been able to concentrate on anything  
all day because of you."  
  
"Are you serious? Me too!" Draco pulled her to him. He could smell her  
hair.  
  
They kissed passionatly.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to take things slow."  
  
He looked up at her. "So this means that like, you're my girlfriend now?"  
  
Lisa smiled. "Yes. I guess I am."  
  
They started to kiss again.   
  
"I don't think my friends will like this." she finally said.  
  
"Me either." he replied laughing.  
  
She laughed with him. "But who cares?" she said kissing his soft, tender  
lips.  
  
They made out for another 20 minutes before finally going to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Lisa stepped into the room, she saw that Mandy was sitting up in a   
chair, as if she'd been waiting for her.  
  
"So you are going out with Malfoy!" Mandy exclaimed standing up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lisa, I can't believe you."  
  
"Mandy, I'm sorry. I can't help myself. It's just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I'm falling for him. You can't help who you fall in love with."  
  
"You're right about that. But that stupid git?"  
  
"Mandy! Can't you just accept the fact that we might be meant to be?"  
  
The was a sturring sound. Padma was awake.  
  
"What is going on?" Padma asked.  
  
"Nothing, but Lisa has been sneaking out these past two nights to see  
Draco Malfoy." Mandy answered.  
  
"So?" Padma asked.  
  
"That doesn't make you mad."  
  
Padma walked up next to Lisa. "It shouldn't matter to you who Lisa falls  
in love with. It's her decision. Plus, Draco probably isn't that bad  
of a guy if Lisa likes him. Lisa's a smart girl. She can handle herself."  
  
Mandy glared at the two of them and then stomped over to her bed and layed  
down.  
  
Padma whispered to Lisa. "Don't worry about her. Follow your heart."  
Lisa nodded her head and they both went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Sorry these are soo short. Any ideas? Please review! 


	8. Morning troubles

A/N- Hey people! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa awoke early that next morning. She took her time getting ready, she wanted to look good for  
Draco. She was glad that she would see him in Double Divination, Double History of Magic, and Double  
Herbology.   
  
Padma walked into the dressing room to see Lisa at the mirror leaning on the counter, putting on   
eyeliner. Padma smiled at her. Lisa smiled back.  
  
"Impressing anyone?" Padma asked.  
  
Lisa turned around, eyeliner in hand. "Oh no. I just thought it would be hazardous to my health  
if I didn't look nice today." she said sarcastically.  
  
They both laughed. Just at that moment Mandy walked in. Suddenly the laughter stopped.   
  
Mandy just stared at them. "You don't need to stop talking just because I'm in here do you?" she  
asked still glaring at them.  
  
"Mandy, you aren't still mad at us are you?" Padma asked.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Padma. I'm just mad at the traitor." she glared at Lisa.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Mandy! You really need to get over this. I'm sorry but, no wait. Why should  
I be sorry because you're pissed off at me because I actually have a boyfriend." Lisa exclaimed.  
  
Mandy looked like she was about to cry. "Lisa, you can get any guy you want. I may be a little  
pretty, but not pretty enough for to get the same kind of guys you and Padma get."  
  
"And what kind of guys would those be?" Padma snapped.  
  
"You know. You always get the hottest guys in our grade." Mandy replied on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. But I thought we were best friends, Mandy. And you shouldn't let me going out   
with Draco piss you off so badly." Lisa yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lisa." Mandy said, now crying.  
  
"Well, it's too late for apologies now. I'm going to breakfast. I'll see you, Padma." Lisa said  
coldly before storming out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked into the great hall that morning feel very happy. But then he saw Lisa sitting over   
at the Ravenclaw table with her head in her hands. He walked over there hoping that she wasn't   
so mad gthat she would yell and be pissed off at him.  
  
He sat down next to her. She look up at him. She didn't look like she had been crying, so that  
was a good thing. 'Maybe, she's just tired.' he thought as he put his arm around her and asked,  
"What's wrong?"  
  
That's when she started to cry. "Oh Draco. Mandy and I are in a big fight because of you and I  
just don't know what to do!"  
  
He looked stunned. "Because, because of me?" he stuttered.  
  
She looked up at him teary eyed. "Now, don't get mad. It's just stupid. She's mad because I'm going  
out with you, and no offense, but she really doesn't like you all that much."  
  
"None taken. But if she's your friend then maybe we shouldn't be going out if she means this much   
to you." he said hanging his head down.  
  
"What? No, no. I want to be with you, Draco. I just wish she understood."  
  
Draco got up. "Well, I'll see you in Divination." he got up and left her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Review! 


End file.
